


Part of my chemistry.

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, Kevedd's seven days of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is jealous when Edd talks to other guys. It is tearing him apart, it seems someone is going to have to step in and put an end to this game they seem to be playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of my chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> Nat does not belong to me, much like the characters of Ed, Edd, and Eddy I am borrowing them and will put them back when I am done playing with them. This was an prompt sent by an anon on tumblr. They wanted jealous Kevin and I have to say that is my kink.. This is also a submission to the KevEdd's seven days of love challenge. I am sorry that it took so long and it was so short but there will be a follow up...

Kevin like to think of himself as a relatively calm person. Sure, the dorks would get on his nerves sometimes, Eddy more so than Double D or Ed... But he believed that he was level headed for the most part. That was until he found himself absolutely enamored with Edd, it started when the dork was helping him bring up his grade in chemistry, he needed to have at least a C to stay on the baseball team, Edd offered to help him out of nowhere. At first Kevin thought it had something to do with a scam he and his friends had always seemed to be pulling, but the more they hung out the more he realized that Double Dork was genuinely a good guy. Over the last three months he had found himself actively seeking out the smaller teen's companionship, wanting to hear what the other's opinion was on this or that. 

"So, is there a reason you are glaring extra hard at Double D and Nat?" Nazz asked coming up behind the red headed jock, causing him to startle.

"I'm not glaring... I was just thinking and I just happened to stare off into that direction.." He was blushing and knew that Nazz would know he was lying. It was just that today was going to be the day, he was going to ask the little dork out but when he had worked up the nerve to actually talk to him... That snake he called a friend was there fawning over him. It had made him so angry, Edd shouldn't be laughing like that with Nat, he should be laughing at his jokes. 

"Don't worry, Nat just wanted to give him a Valentine and ask if he would be willing to tutor his dumb ass in English. I don't think ha has any designs on your man." She was smirking her knowing smile. He hated that the girl could see right through him. "Don't look so disgruntled. You will never get him to say yes if you look like you are ready for murder."

"I don't look like that." He scoffed at her, deciding it was now or never, he pushed past the blonde and walked up to the pair. Narrowing his eyes at the teal haired boy he spoke to Edd. "Hey Edd, I don't mean to interrupt but I'd like to talk to you for a moment before you head out." 

"Oh, you're not interrupting anything, Special K, I was just getting so utterly rejected by Eddward here." Nat grinned at him, "Seems he has a thing for red heads."

"That is not at all how that went Nathan and you know it." Edd slapped at Nat halfheartedly. "I just told you that I do not have time to take on another student since I am already tutoring Kevin and Ed. Once we get Kevin's grades up and he no longer needs me I can move on." 

Kevin didn't like the sound of that, he considered for a moment failing his next test out of spite for the other teen. It also wouldn't hurt that he would then get to spend more time with the dark haired boy. "Yeah, he needs to spend as much time as he can on me. I am the star athlete, thus making me the more attractive and more important of the two of us..." He cleared his throat, "Now beat it!" 

"Kevin, that wasn't very nice." Edd said as Nat walked away, "I should drop you as a student and tutor him for-" Edd was cut off when Kevin invaded his space, leaning in he covered the smaller teen's mouth with his own. The dark haired boy seemed shocked by this not moving or responding at first. But then his lips were moving under his. Kevin could have sighed in relief but instead opted for trying to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to ask for entrance to the other's mouth. Then he was being pushed away, "Kevin, what are you dong?" Eddward was whispering as if no one had seen them, like if he whispered this would all be secret.

"What does it look like, I thought you were smart?" He laughed when the other boy's cheeks puffed in frustration. "I came over here to ask you out. So, do you want to go to the Sweetheart dance with me on Saturday?" He went on before Edd could answer, "Or if you would like we can go see a movie instead, I how you didn't much like dances in middle school... I could take you to eat, the Peach Creek Diner is running a valentine's day special on Sunday." 

With the long pause the larger teen had assumed the smaller of the two would say no, that he had plans, or that he didn't like him that way. "I would love to go to a movie with you... Just nothing too scary... I don't like gore." He then got onto his tiptoes and gave the jock a peck on the lips before walking away.

"Nazz, did you see that?" Kevin said after a while, after Edd was gone, "He said yes, and he kissed me..."

The blonde laughed outright, "I saw Romeo, now, I'm off to find Nat. I owe him fifty bucks for saying that this wasn't going to work out..." Kevin was so happy that he had a goofy grin the entire way home, and all but skipped across the street when it came time for his and Edd's study session. He just hoped they would be doing a lot more than studying.


End file.
